CatDog's Parents
by Smarty 94
Summary: CatDog bring G, Debbie, Splinter, the Turtles, Rook Shim, Ben, and Kai to meet their parents, but are followed by Catfish Booray. Meanwhile; Bugs ends up watching over the entire Crimson Dragon Mall, but must get Top Cat's help when the Beagle Boys steal the deed to the mall.
1. The Letter

At the skating park; CatDog were on a hover board getting some air.

Cat was very scared.

"Who in their right mind would even ride one of these things?" said Cat, "It's too dangerous."

"It'll be the thing teenagers will enjoy to have in the future." said Dog.

"Well we're not teenagers." said Cat.

Dog laughed.

"Oh come on Cat. Don't you ever wonder is we are or not?" Dog asked his twin

"We act like adults for one thing." said Cat.

They managed to catch lots of air before making a perfect landing. Cat grabbed the hover board and walked over to the grill where Mike was grilling some burgers and hot dogs. Ben and Kai were eating chili fries.

Ben was wearing a green shirt, dark blue denim jacket, black pants and green shoes.

Kai was in a red shirt, dark blue denim jacket, pink pants and brown leather boots.

Kai looked at CatDog.

"So how were those hover boarding lessons of Sonic doing you?" said Kai.

"They scare me." said Cat.

"I like them." said Dog.

Ben smiled.

"Reminds me when an old friend have me a hover board." Ben said.

Kai looks at Ben.

"Old friend?" said Kai.

"It's complicated." said Ben, "This person has good connections with Azmuth."

"I see." said Kai.

CatDog sat down at the grill.

"One fish patty and a beef patty. And two milkshakes, one strawberry and the other chocolate Mike." said Cat.

Mike smiled.

"Coming right up my two headed friend." Mike said.

He started to cook up the burgers.

"Two headed friends, that's what everyone in the mansion knows us as. Two headed friends or conjoined twin brothers." said Cat.

They heard some screaming and saw Rigby on a hover board about to crash into a pole.

The raccoon soon crashed.

"Be the hover board Rigby." Sonic's voice was heard.

Rigby sighed.

"I am trying Sonic." Rigby said.

Sonic appeared.

"No you're not, you're being a slacker raccoon." said Sonic.

They saw Mordecai catching air on his own hover board.

"Now Mordecai's being the hover board." said Sonic.

Rigby sighed.

"I'll never be able to master using a hover board." said Rigby.

Sonic got on one knee.

"You will, it just takes lots of time. But you'll be quitting real soon, due to being a quitter." said Sonic.

Ben smiled.

"Don't listen to him. You're not a quitter, you're a loser." said Ben.

RIgby became mad.

"A loser? I'll show you a loser!" said Rigby.

He grabbed his hover board and began to catch some air on it.

Kai became confused.

"What just happened?" said Kai.

"We got Rigby steamed up so that he'll become an expert on boards." said Ben.

"Getting some one pissed off works every time." said Sonic.

CatDog smiled.

"Guess having those two living in the manor is a great idea." Cat said.

"Yeah they are fun." Dog said.

"I agree to that." Cat said.

Sonic sat down at the grill.

"The usual." Said Sonic.

"Coming right up." Said Mike.

He then placed the burgers in front of CatDog and the strawberry milkshake in front of Cat, and the Chocolate Milkshake in front of Dog.

CatDog smiled.

"Thanks Mike." Dog said.

"Yeah you are a great cook. No wonder G asked the owner to give ya a job here." Cat said.

Mike smiled.

"Thanks. Oh and earlier a letter came for you." Mike said.

He placed the letter in front of the conjoined twin brothers.

"Huh?" said Dog.

Cat grabbed the letter and opened it.

"It's from our parents." Said Cat.

Everyone looked at the twins.

"You have parents?" Ben asked.

Dog smiled.

"Of course. A bigfoot and a frog with a big nose." Said Dog.

"Don't ask." Said Cat.

Everyone became shocked.

Cat read the letter and smiled.

"They want us to come over for a visit." Said Cat.

Dog smiled.

"And it says we can bring friends." Dog said, "Maybe G would like to meet our parents. He was raised by a Rat."

"Might as well get Splinter and the turtles involved." Said Cat.

"I'm in." said Ben.

"Me to." Said Kai.

Cat smiled.

"Who else likes to come?" Cat asked

"Maybe get Rook Shim involved." Said Ben.

Cat smiled.

"Lets go then." Cat said.

They walked outside past a guy reading a newspaper.

The guy pulled the newspaper down, revealing himself to be Catfish Booray.

"Finally, all this time searching, I finally managed to find that conjoined cat and dog." Said Catfish.

"I couldn't help but overhear that you're trying to capture CatDog." Said a voice.

Catfish turned to the voice.

He saw that it was Broodwing.

"I could help you out, but I'll need a little something to make my services available to you." Said Broodwing.

Catfish is confused.

"What is it my fine bat friend?" Catfish asked.

"A very large amount of money." Said Broodwing.

Catfish pulled out $200 and gave it to Broodwing.

Brooddwing nodded.

"Little short, but It'll do. Let's do it." Broodwing said.


	2. Bugs in Charge of Crimson Dragon

Later; CatDog, G, Debbie, Splinter, the Turtles, Rook Shim, Ben, and Kai were packing the RV.

"So how is it that you're both related to a sasquatch and a frog?" said Mikey.

CatDog looked at Mikey.

"Well, we're not really related. We were adopted." said Cat.

Dog smiled.

"It's true." said Dog.

Ben sat down in the driver's seat.

"Well I can't wait to meet them." Ben said.

Kai who got the shot gun side smiled.

"I know." She said.

Outside G was talking to Bugs.

"Of course I'll watch the entire mall. I'm very reasonable." said Bugs, "More so than Daffy."

G smiled.

"I hear ya." said G.

"Now quit sweating, your clothes are very wet." said Bugs.

G walked into the RV before driving off.

Bugs shook his head.

"No good ever come in this city." Said Bugs.

Top Cat appeared behind Bugs.

"Pardon me Bugs, I can't help but overhear that you're now in charge of the Crimson Dragon, I can give you some help." Said TC.

Bugs looked at TC.

"Sorry TC but G put me in charge and I don't need help." Bugs said and left for the mall.

"No need for help, I'll help out either way." Said TC.

He pulled out a cell phone and texted his entire gang.

"Front door, immediately." TC texted.

Soon, his entire gang appeared.

"You called?" said Chooch.

"We are going to help Bugs out with G's Mall while he is away." TC said.

The cats are shocked.

"Sorry but G gave us jibs there and I don't want to lose mine." Brain said.

"Brain, you can't even keep a job because your own mother drank during pregnancy." Said TC, "Now listen up men, we're going to need lots of supplies."

"For like what?" said Spook.

"We're going to turn the entire mall into an amusement park." Said TC.

The Gang is mad.

"Sorry but not this time." Fancy said.

The gang left.

Top Cat came up with an idea and dialed a number on his cell phone.

"That mall's still going to become an amusement park. One way, or the other." Said TC.

With Bugs; he walked into the mall and became shocked at what he saw. The entire mall was now an amusement park.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE!?" yelled Bugs.

He looked around and is worried.

"Oh man if G saw this he will fry me. I can imagine it now." Bugs said.

**Cutaway Gag**

We see G coming to the mall and sees what happened.

He turned to Bugs mad.

G then breathed fire on Bugs.

**End Cutaway Gag**

Bugs than saw Top Cat at a ticket booth giving people tickets.

"Step right up people, come one, come all. To the amazing amusement park ever know. Even better than Whoopee World." Said TC.

Bugs is mad.

"TOP CAT!" yelled Bugs.

TC turned to Bugs.

"Why Bugs, what a surprise." Said TC.

Bugs walked over to TC.

"What did you do?" said Bugs.

"I turned the entire place into an amusement park." Said TC, "And it's all thanks to this document that he signed."

TC pulled out a document with his own signature on it.

Bugs looked at it.

"That's your signature." Said Bugs.

"True, but when he signed this document, it gave me power over him." TC said as he pulled out another document with G's signature.

Bugs looked at it as well.

"How'd you get him to do that?" said Bugs.

"I told him it was a contract to direct feature films." Said TC.

Bugs is mad.

"No change it back now. The mall means everything to G and to everyone in the manor. We all enjoy it and I know for a face that G would never do something like this." Bugs said.

Top Cat pulled out his cell phone.

"Better get rid of this amusement park everyone." Said TC.

The entire place disappeared.

"But the document's still legal." Said TC, "And I'll get Dibble over here to see if it is."

Later, Officer Dibble was looking at the same document.

"It's legal. It's G's very own signature." Said Dibble.

Bugs is mad.

"Impossible. I know my friend's signature and it has it be a fake." Bugs said.

Soon a Robo Ape appeared and heard everything.

"The rabbit is right. That cat stole the document." The robot said.

Dibble is shocked and mad.

"Top Cat." Yelled Dibble.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you sound when you yell. You should become an opera singer." Said TC.

Dibble thought about it.

"Good point." Dibble became mad once again, "But that gives you no right to steal a document from someone else."

Bugs was also mad.

"That is it just because of that you're banished from the manor and I don't care what you say." Bugs said.

Top Cat is shocked. But he sighed.

"Okay, you might as well take me to the slammer and be done with it. But if the Beagle Boys steal the deed to this place, don't expect me to pull a con on them." Said TC, "I might as well turn to a different life. One that involves not pulling any cons."

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Okay boys, time to get to it." Said TC.

He walked outside and saw a grey castle that was bigger than the Crimson Dragon.

Bugs is shocked.

Bugs sighed.

"Your friends are staying. You are banished." Bugs said.

"Eh, not much a concern." Said TC.

"By the way, what is this place?" said Bugs.

"My new home." Said Top Cat, "Beats living in an alley."

Dibble became shocked.

"How did you get this place?" said Dibble.

TC pulled out a newspaper and showed the obituaries. A Petrosapian was shown on the paper.

"That's my old accountant. Apparently he died last week and left his fortune to me." Said TC.

Dibble read the paper.

"How much we talking?" said Dibble.

TC pulled out a calculator and did lots of math.

"A trillion bajillion dollars." Said TC.

Bugs is mad.

"Well forget buying the mall and theater G owns." Bugs said.

TC smiled.

"Ok." He said and left.

Bugs sighed.

'There goes the best con artist I've ever known." Said Bugs.

Suddenly, he and Dibble saw lots of people entering TC's castle, some of them were residents of the mansion.

"PARTY TIME!" TC yelled just as very loud music began playing.

"And my other roommates." Said Bugs, "How does he win everyone over?"


	3. CatDog's Parents

Back in the RV; everyone was relaxing as Ben was driving.

"Man this trip will be exciting." Ben said. "Meeting a nose frog and another Big Foot. Maybe we should have brought the Saturdays along."

Kai looked at Ben.

"Well honey you're lucky I called them and they are on their way." Kai said.

Ben smiled.

"Babe you're the best." Ben said.

In the back G was worried and Debbie, Raph and Donnie saw this.

"He's worried what will happen to the mall." Debbie said.

"I don't blame him." Raph said. "But Bugs is in charge and he has nothing to worry about."

Donnie smiled.

"True Bugs is responsible, but Daffy told me one time their old house was destroyed because Bugs was trying to add a shelf for his award." Said Donnie.

G heard that.

"That happened?" said G.

"Bugs was on a crazy rampage." Said Donnie.

Now G was worried and Leo and Splinter saw this.

"So the rabbit destroyed an entire house out of craziness just to put a shelf up. It's not the end of the world." Said Splinter.

"True, but Bugs'll go crazy." Said G.

Raph grabbed a frying pan and hit G in the back of the head, knocking him out.

"You're going crazy already." Said Raph.

Leo is mad.

"Raph." Leo said.

"G's always been crazy. Last week, after Sonic's birthday, he ended up destroying an entire airport during a battle with a bunch of Krybots." Said Raph, "Now he's no longer allowed to go on an airplane."

"That explains why he gets traumatized when we mention airplanes." Said Mikey.

With CatDog; they were in the RV's bedroom, lying down on the bed.

Dog smiled.

"I can't wait to see our parents." Said Dog.

"Same here brother." Said Cat.

Ben soon passed a sign saying Entering Nearburg.

"Is this the right city?" said Ben.

Rook Shim took the map and saw it.

"Yes it is Ben." She said.

G who woke up smiled.

"Well I can't wait. Dog told me what the Taco Store's owner is a Taco." G said.

Splinter looked at his son.

"How so?" said Splinter.

"It's pretty complicated." Said Dog.

"Where do your parents live?" said Ben.

"They live in our old house. It's on top of a hill, you'll know it when you see it." Said Cat.

Mikey smiled.

"Is it a giant fish and a giant bone?" Mikey asked.

CatDog became surprised.

"How did you know?" said Cat.

"I see just those things on top of a hill." Said Mikey.

Everyone saw the house.

"Huh that is amazing." G said.

CatDog smiled.

"It sure is G. It sure is." Dog said.

Ben drove the RV to the house and stopped it.

CatDog got out of the RV and walked over to their old house.

"Mom, Dad, are you there?" said Cat.

Suddenly, a blue Sasquatch and a green frog with a big nose opened the door and saw CatDog.

"Our kids have returned home." Said the blue Sasquatch.

She hugged Cat very tightly.

"I've missed you so much." Said the Sasquatch.

"So did I mom." Cat said.

The Frog smiled.

"Welcome home son." Said the frog.

In the RV, everyone was shocked by what they saw.

"Wow, and I thought CatDog was kidding when they told us who their parents were." Said Ben.

"I know." Kai said. "Plus the mother looks like Fiskerton."

Leo looked outside.

"Nah, I think the mother looks bigger." Said Leo.

"Yeah she looks like that monster Ben Told us he saved from Animo." Mikey said.

"It's complicated." Said Ben.

They soon exited the RV just as the Saturdays appeared.

Ben saw them.

"It's about time." Said Ben.

Zak looked at Ben.

"Don't blame me, Fiskerton had to go to the bathroom so many times." Said Zak.

"I can't help it." Fisk said, "My bladder is very weak."

"Whatever." Said Raph.

Drew and Doc saw CatDog's parents and are shocked.

"Wow, no one was kidding." Said Doc.

"You guys must be tired after your long journey, come on in." said the Sasquatch.

"Well we are." Drew said.

Later; everyone was in the house as Doc was studying CatDog's parents.

"No doubt about it, these creatures are indeed real." Said Doc.

The Frog looked at Doc.

"Do you mind?" He asked.

"Yes you're making us unconftable." The Big Foot said.

"Sorry." Said Doc.

Ben left the kitchen with a can of soda in his hands.

Kai and Zak saw this.

"What I'm parched." Said Ben.

Everyone turned to CatDog's parents.

"So how are you CatDog's parents?" said Splinter.

The entire story came out.

"I know, pretty complicated. After a while, we found them again." Said Cat.

"How?" Rook Shim asked.

The entire story on that came out and everyone but CatDog and their parents are shocked.

"Wow." Zak said.

"Winslow knew about this?" said Donnie.

"That's a bit off topic, but yeah." Said Dog.

"So tell me boys what have you been up to?" The Father asked.

CatDog told their stories and they are shocked.

'Wow." Their mother said.

"Tell me about it." Said Cat.

"Try spending most of your time in a sewer." Said Raph.

"I know I did." G said, "And I was a baby when I was found."

"Possibly the baby of a mother who kept on drinking during pregnancy." Said Raph.

Splinter hit Raph in the back of the head.

"We do not know if his real mother drank." Said Splinter.

"All we know is that his real mother could have been in the wrong crowd of people." Said Leo, "And that she was too nervous to raise a kid so she was tricked into putting him in the sewer."

G is sad and Donnie, Mikey and Debbie saw this and looked at Leo, Raph and Splinter mad.

"What, it could be true." Said Leo.

With Catfish; he walked over to the mansion and placed his hand on the ground, moved it across the pavement before putting his hand to his nose and sniffing.

"That cat and dog with the same body lives here. But they're not home." Said Catfish.

Randy and Theresa were walking towards the mansion when they noticed Catfish Booray.

Randy became shocked.

"Oh no Catfish Booray." Randy said.

Theresa is confused.

'Who?" She asked.

Randy explained everything and Theresa is shocked.

"You told that guy that you're Reginald Bagel?" said Theresa.

"Yep, but things became even more crazy when I found out that there was a Reginald Bagel." Said Randy.

Theresa is shocked.

"There is?" said Theresa.

"Oddly enough, yes there is." Said Randy.

They soon heard Catfish talking.

"That cat and dog with the same body will soon be in my grasp. Fine additions to my collection." Said Catfish.

Randy became shocked and pulled out his cell phone and started texting.

Theresa shook her head.

"Would it be easier to go to where CatDog is and warn them?" Theresa asked.

Randy thought about it.

"Good point." Said Randy.

He put his phone away.

"We'll take the Ninja Cycle." Said Randy, "You know, the McCycle I ended up stealing from McFist just to stop him when he was a monster."

Theresa smiled.

"Still remember." Said Theresa.

The two snuck past Catfish without him knowing before going into the garage.

Randy put on the ninja mask and became the ninja, he then grabbed a black and red skull helmet and put it on.

Theresa smiled.

"Now we just need to find Nearburg." Said Randy.

The two got on the motorcycle before Randy started it up. He then drove it out of the garage and passed Catfish who noticed before shrugging it off.


	4. Beagle Boys Take over Crimson Dragon

Nighttime has fallen and Bugs had entered his mansion.

"Man that was a great day at G's mall." Bugs said

Top Cats friends came and Bugs saw them.

"Top Cat no longer lives here." said Bugs.

"But he'll be back real soon. He knows how to make you change your mind without even doing anything." said Benny.

Bugs became confused.

"How so?" said Bugs.

"Something bad might happen that'll require him to solve it." said Fancy.

"He may be a con artist, but we run by a code." said Chooch.

Just then a knock is heard and Bugs opened it and Topcat was there.

"Um yeah can I move back in?" He asked, "Turns out the dead friend of mine was a master criminal and the castle burned down."

"No." said Bugs.

He slammed the door.

"I don't rob from orphans." Top Cat said from the other side of the door.

Bugs stopped in his tracks and turned back to the door than at the gang.

"Top Cat like has his limits. We don't rob from like orphans, it's just not right." said Spook.

Bugs sighed.

"Ok but he must not rob anything ever again." Bugs said, "Or come up with schemes."

Later that night, at the Crimson Dragon; Big Time, Bouncer, Burger, and Megabyte Beagle were breaking into the Crimson Dragon.

"At last; we finally escaped from prison and are going to take control of the Crimson Dragon Mall." said Big Time.

"When do we eat?" said Burger.

The boys looked at their brother.

"Can you go three seconds without thinking about your fatass Burger?" said Bouncer.

Just then, all the boys belly growled and looked at each other sheepishly.

"Ok I am hungry as well." Bouncer said.

"Better finish this up quickly." Said Big Time.

They entered the mall and made their way to a map.

"That main office has to be here somewhere." Said Megabyte, "Chances are, it's on the top floor."

Big Time saw a map of the top floor and saw the main office.

"In between the arcade and the dresses store." Said Big Time.

They made their way up to the office and opened the door.

"That was easy." Said Burger.

He was about to walk in but was stopped by Megabyte.

"To easy." Said Megabyte.

He pulled out a can of Lysol and sprayed it all over the floor and red lasers became visible.

"Lasers." Said Megabyte.

He pulled out a bunch of mirrors.

He then used them to point the lasers at different places.

They entered the office, walked over to a safe and Bouncer opened it up with a fist. He pulled out a deed and erased G's name, replacing it with Beagle Boys.

"We own the mall now." Said Big Time, "In the morning, we'll drive the prices up."

"Change the names of every business in this place." Said Bouncer.

"And eat all the food in the mall." Said Burger.

Everyone looked at Burger.

"What?" said Burger.

The next day; Bugs parked his car in the parking lot, entered the mall and saw that everything was different.

"YIKES! I must have been asleep longer than expected." Said Bugs.

Bugs looked at the readers.

"It's possible." said Bugs.

He soon noticed Big Time Beagle passing by.

"Beagle Boys. Must have something planned." said Bugs.

He goes in the mall and sees what they are up to.

He saw the Beagles driving the prices up on everything.

"Making everything worth lots of money." said Bugs.

He ran out of the mall and managed to return home.

Sonic saw Bugs and is confused.

"What gives?" said Sonic.

"The Beagle Boys have escaped again." said Bugs.

Sonic became surprised.

"They did?" said Sonic.

"How many times will they keep on escaping?" said Bugs.

"No idea." Sonic said.

"If only there was a way to con the Beagle Boys into returning the mall to us." said Bugs.

Top Cat walked by.

"Forget it, I don't con people anymore, even if they are criminals." said TC.

Bugs sighed.

"Just this one more time please?" Bugs asked.

TC saw that Bugs was serious.

"Well this is our roommate's mall we are talking about and it is popular." TC said.

Top Cat did some thinking.

"I'm going to need a fancy suit, a briefcase, and a bunch of other stuff." said TC.

He walked over to a bookshelf, pulled a book that lead to a secret room full of sticks of TNT.

He did some thinking.

"This gives me an idea." Said TC.

Bugs is shocked.

"I forgot we had that." He said.

Top Cat grabbed a stick of TNT and removed the fuse.

Bugs is confused.

"What are you doing?" said Bugs.

"Coming up with an idea." Said TC.

He then pulled out a road flare.

"Counterfeit sticks of TNT." Said TC.

"You're not going to blow up the mall are you?" Bugs asked.

"Why would I blow up an entire mall with counterfeit sticks of TNT? If all my plans fail, then I'm going to pretend that I'm a suicide bomber and threaten to blow up the mall if they don't give the mall back." Said TC.

Later, TC had a bunch of road flares with fuses leading to a TV remote strapped on to his chest; he covered the flares up with a black business suit.

He then grabbed a briefcase, opened it up, and saw lots of money in it.

"If this isn't enough money, I don't know what enough is." Said TC.

He sighed as he closed the brief case.

"That limo better be ready. A good con always has to be a convincing con." Said TC.

Bugs is watching and sighed.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" said Bugs.

"Of course it will. I can con anybody without even trying. I just choose to con criminals, due to the fact that they deserve to be conned for their crimes." Said TC.

Bugs looked at the readers.

"I wonder what G will do when he finds out?" Bugs asked.

**Cutaway Gag**

G appeared at his mall and looked at TC and the Beagle Boys angrily.

"They did it." Said TC.

He ran off just before G breathed fire on the Beagle Boys, turning them into ashes.

**End Cutaway Gag**

Bugs entered the limo and turned it on.

Top Cat entered the limo.

"To the Crimson Dragon chauffeur." Said TC.

"I'm not a chauffeur." Said Bugs.

TC smiled.

"You are now." Said TC.

He pulled out a carrot and showed it to Bugs.

Bugs entered a hypnotic like trance.

"You'll get the carrot once you drive me to the Crimson Dragon." Said TC.

"Yes master." Said Bugs.

Bugs started to drive the limo towards the Crimson Dragon.


	5. Defeating Catfish Booray

Back at CatDog's old house; everyone was in the living room.

"So why are you living here?" said Kai.

CatDog's parents explained the entire story and everyone became shocked.

"That explains a lot." said Leo.

"Indeed." said the frog.

"Kind of reminds me of when I had a bigger badge battle with Peter Parker." said Ben.

**Flashback**

Ben and Peter Parker were at the Crimson Dragon Mall's food court.

Peter was wearing a blue buttoned up jacket, brown pants, and black shoes.

Ben pulled out his Plumber badge.

"Plumber." said Ben.

Peter pulled out his S.H.I.E.L.D badge. Needless to say, it was as big as his own hand.

"S.H.I.E.L.D agent." said Peter.

Ben became surprised.

"This is only my traveling badge." Ben said as he pulled out a badge that was as big as his head, "Here's my real badge."

Peter acted unfazed.

"You must have been looking at the wrong badge." Peter said as he removed the front of his jacket, revealing a bigger S.H.I.E.L.D badge that was big enough to cover his chest.

Ben became shocked once more.

He grabbed a UPS bag next to him, removed it and a badge that was bigger than him was shown.

"You were saying?" said Ben.

**End Flashback**

G is shocked.

"That actually happened?" said G.

Ben thought about it.

"Yes it did, but Peter won." He said.

**Flashback**

A very gigantic S.H.I.E.L.D badge crashed through the ceiling, shocking Ben.

"I win." said Peter.

**End Flashback**

"That explains a lot." said G.

Suddenly; a crashing sound was heard.

Everyone saw Randy and Theresa on the ninja cycle.

"Hey, this house costed us lots of money." said Cat.

"Yeah." Dog said.

Randy removed the shades from his helmet.

"Sorry about that. The two of you are in grave danger." said Randy.

He then sees the parents.

"Do I want to know?" said Randy.

CatDog and everyone told Randy and Theresa about the parents.

"That explains a lot." said Theresa.

"True, but off subject. Catfish is on his way over here." said Randy.

CatDog became shocked.

"He's coming for us?" said Cat.

Dog hugged Cat very tightly.

"I'm too young to die." said Dog.

Everyone but CatDog, Randy and Theresa was confused.

"Who's Catfish?" said Zak.

"A cajun trapper who claims anything that's in his swamp is his own." Said Cat, "First time me and Dog encountered him, he showed interest in us do to being rare game."

"I can tell." Said Ben.

Suddenly; Catfish Booray crashed through another wall.

"Use the door for crying out loud." Said Cat.

Catfish smirked.

"Finally, after a long time searching, I've managed to find the cat and dog with the same body." Said Catfish.

He soon noticed CatDog's parents.

"And a little extra." Said Catfish, "Fine additions to my collection."

He snapped his fingers and a bunch of Krybots, Blueheads, and Orangeheads appeared behind him.

Everyone became surprised.

"When did he become a client of Broodwing?" said Dog.

"Krybots, attack." Said Catfish.

The Krybots charged towards the heroes.

Ben activated his omnitrix, slammed down on it, and became Bullfrag.

"Bullfrag? Good choice." Said Bullfrag.

Bullfrag ran towards the Krybots and grabbed one in a sleeper hold before attacking some more.

"I've got aliens with metal harder than this Catfish." Said Bullfrag.

Catfish is mad.

"Oh yeah well try this." Catfish said.

He took out a blaster and blasts Bullfrag.

Kai is shocked.

"Don't worry, I'll live." Said Bullfrag.

He used his tongue to take Catfish's blaster out of his hands and gave it to CatDog.

G turned into the GoldDragonNinja.

"Ok Catfish you are going down." G said.

Catfish turned and saw G and Debbie who has a sword and is shocked.

"Time to even up the score." Said Catfish.

He used some of his purple powder to stank himself, shocking everyone.

Cat screamed in fear.

"This is why I chose not to live in Norrisville." Said Cat.

Catfish smirked.

However the Big Foot is mad,

"LEAVE MY BABY ALONE!" She shouted.

CatDog's mother punched Catfish in the chest.

Everyone became shocked.

"Wow. Go bigfoot." Said Bullfrag.

"That's my wife." Thje frog said as he kicked a Blue Head.

Rook Shim and Mikey were back to back as the robots were ganging on them.

"BOOYAKASHA!" yelled Mikey.

He punched and kicked some robots.

Rook Shim smiled at her boyfriend.

Cat soon came up with an idea.

"I've got an idea. Ben, Fiskerton, outside." Said Cat.

CatDog, Bullfrag, and Fiskerton ran outside and over to the cliff.

Bullfrag grabbed Cat, and Fiskerton grabbed Dog.

"Now pull on us very hard and don't let go before Catfish trips on us." Said Cat.

"I hear you." Said Bullfrag.

CatDog's mother kept on fighting Catfish before pushing him towards CatDog. Catfish soon tripped and started to fall down the cliff.

It was noticed by CatDog's best friends Mervis and Dunglap.

"What do you think that is?" said Dunglap.

"Looks like a monstrous Cajun man falling from CatDog's old home." Said Mervis.

Catfish landed on the ground before turning back to normal.

"I hate that cat and dog with the same body." Said Catfish.

Back on the cliff, the remaining Krybots were destroyed.

Bullfrag and Fiskerton let go of CatDog.

The omnitrix started beeping before it reverted Bullfrag back to Ben.

"That was easy." said Dog.

"I know." Said Ben.

Just then a familiar bird appeared. This was Lola Carciola.

"Would someone mind telling me why a monstrous Cajun man was falling off a cliff?" said Lola.

Everyone saw the bird.

"Lola, what are you doing here?" said Dog.

"A Cajun man fell off a cliff is what." Said Lola.

"It's complicated." Said Cat.

Later; everyone was getting ready to leave. However; Ben now as Four Arms was attaching CatDog's old house to the RV.

"Hopefully; we'll be able to return to Toon City without running into Catfish Booray." Said Four Arms.

Cat Dogs Parents and Lola were also packing.

"It sure was nice of you to give me a job at your mall and to build me a great bird house Mr. Dragon." Lola said.

G smiled.

"No problem Lola, when CatDog told me about what you do you would be great for my mall Zoo." G said.

Lola than grabbed G by the neck.

"But if you ever mess with me, I'll give you what for." Said Lola.

"Okay." G squeaked.

Lola let go.

Soon, everyone was already packed up. Four Arms slammed down on the omnitrix and turned back into Ben.

"Now I can finally relax." Said Ben.

Kai smiled and kissed Ben.

"The real problem is figuring out where to put this house." Said Ben.

"You'll find out when we get back home." Said Drew.


	6. Arresting the Beagle Boys

Back with Top Cat and Bugs; the limo stopped in front of the Crimson Dragon.

"You did good chauffer." said TC.

He gave Bugs the carrot who devoured it very quickly.

Top Cat exited the RV and entered the mall. He reached the main office and sat down in front of the Beagle Boys.

"Good day my good friends. My name is Arnold Harris, richest cat in the whole world." said TC.

The Beagle Boys became surprised.

"Richest Cat in the world?" said Bouncer.

"Not as rich as Scrooge McDuck whatsoever. I do however own 10 oil refineries, 10 fast food restaurants, 10 rodeos, and 10 fashion industries. I've come with a proposition." said TC.

"What kind?" said Big Time.

He opened up his brief case and showed the money to the Beagle Boys.

"I'm willing to buy this entire mall for all the money in this brief case." said TC.

Megabyte took a stack of money and counted it.

"It's real alright." said Megabyte.

"Deal or no deal?" said TC, "Made a pop culture reference."

The Beagle Boys huddled up for several seconds before looking back at TC.

"I do like the idea that you own 10 fast food restaurants." said Burger.

"But we're going to have to decline." said Big Time.

"Huh, figured you'd say that." said TC.

He stood up, opened up his suit, revealing his road flares with fuses on them.

The Beagle Boys became very scared.

"He's wired." said Bouncer.

Big Time grabbed the deed and gave it to Top Cat.

"Here you go. Just take the deed, and don't blow us sky high." said Big Time.

"Oh I'm not blowing you sky high." said TC, "I'm turning you in."

Suddenly, a bunch of cops appeared and surrounded the Beagle Boys. One of the cops was Officer Dibble.

"Beagle Boys, for escaping prison and stealing an entire mall, I'm placing you under arrest." said Dibble.

The Boys are shocked.

"If you're going to arrest us, arrest that cat. He's got bombs attached to him." Said Big Time.

TC chuckled.

"Why would I blow up a place with road flares attached to me?" said TC.

The Beagle Boys became shocked.

"You tricked us into giving you the deed to the mall?" said Burger.

"No. I conned you into giving me the deed to the mall." Said TC.

The Boys are mad.

"OH YEAH? WELL TRY THIS!" Bouncer shouted and he ran off.

He got into a cockpit.

"This will teach him." Bouncer said.

Soon a Purple Gladiator robot busted through the mall and destroyed it.

TC noticed a Stark Enterprises symbol on the robot and got an idea.

"Say, did any of you build this robot yourselves?" said TC.

Bouncer smirked.

"No I stole it." He said. "FIRE!"

The Robot's Shield blasted TC and he dodged.

"I thought that symbol looked familiar. I just so happen to be a good friend of Tony Stark. 100% true." TC said as he pulled out some type of remote, "He gave me this remote for any problems I may have in the future. This thing can control Stark Enterprises robots."

He pushed a button on the remote and the gladiator robot started break dancing.

Bouncer is shocked.

'WHAT THE WHAT!" He shouted.

"I know, this thing is very special. Looks like I've got control of the robot now." Said TC.

He saw an eject driver button on it.

"Hello, an eject driver button." Said TC.

He pushed it and it ejected Bouncer out of the cockpit.

The cops than managed to cuff the Beagle Boys.

"CURSE YOU TOP CAT!" Bouncer shouted as he flew in the sky with a jet pack that was from Stark Enterprises as well.

TC pushed a button labeled 'blow up jetpack'. Causing Bouncer's jetpack to blow up.

"Are you ready to give up yet?" said Dibble.

"If you get us away from that cat, yes." Said Bouncer.

Dibble smiled.

"Thanks Top Cat. You have been a big help." Dibble said.

Top Cat smiled at his old friend.

"Thanks Dibble. And if I suggest something put that Burger guy in a separate cell and be sure to have food companies deliver food to him by a truck load. He seems to eat a lot." TC said.

Dibble smiled.

'That is a good idea." He said

The cops escorted the Beagle Boys away.

Top Cat then pushed a button labeled rebuild the Crimson Dragon.

The giant robot did just that.

Bugs smiled.

'I am glad G was not here to see that." Bugs said.

TC looked back and is shocked.

"Um Bugs." Top Cat said.

"I mean if he found out his mall was destroyed and stolen he would freak." Bugs said.

"Bugs." Top Cat said.

Bugs felt something.

"G is standing behind us is he?" Bugs asked.

"Yep." TC said.

Bugs turned and saw a very angry G.

"BUGS HOW COULD YOU LET MY MALL BE DESTROIED AND STOLEN BY THE BEAGLE BOYS!" G shouted.

Bugs ran away.

G Turned into a dragon and chased after him and shot fire at the rabbit.

"G I AM SORRY!" Bugs shouted.

"GET BACK HERE RABBIT!" G shouted as he blasted lightning.

"HELP!" Bugs shouted.

TC noticed a button on the remote labeled freeze time and pushed it. Everything stopped.

TC walked over to G, took him to a swimming pool and dropped him in the water and made a run for it before pushing the resume time button.

G and Bugs looked at each other.

"Lets keep this between us." G said.

"Ok." Bugs said.

However; Bugs pulled out a bazooka and aimed at G.

"IF YOU EVER ASSAULT ME, ONE OF THE OWNERS OF THE MANSION, OR LET A VILLAIN THAT YOU TRUST STAB A FRIEND OF YOURS IN THE BACK AGAIN, YOU'RE A GONER!" yelled Bugs.

G smiled.

'Hey I never trusted McFist." G said. "Why do you think I am keeping a plan secret."

Bugs is confused.

"Plan?" He asked.

"Very complicated." Said G.

Bugs pulled out a bottomless hole and placed it under G, causing him to fall.

"That'll shut him up." Said Bugs.


End file.
